1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and a method for generating and reproducing Three-Dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image files based on Two-Dimensional (2D) image media standards, and more particularly, to a system and a method for generating and reproducing a 2D image on a portion of a 3D stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional standards for a file format used to store a 2D image have been known, whereas standards for a file format used to store a 3D stereoscopic image are not yet known.
In general, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), which is an international standardization organization related to multimedia, has been standardizing MPEG-2, MPEG-4, MPEG-7 and MPEG-21, since its first standardization of MPEG-1 in 1988. Since a variety of standards have been developed in this way, a need has arisen to generate one profile by combining different standard technologies. In response to this need, MPEG-A (MPEG Application: ISO/ICE 230000) multimedia application standardization activities have been carried out. In a Multimedia Application Format (MAF) that is one of MPEG-A activities, non-MPEG standards, as well as the conventional MPEG standards, are combined so that the utilization value of the standard can be enhanced. In this way, already verified standard technologies can be easily combined without any further efforts to set up a separate standard, thereby developing the MAF and maximizing the efficiency value thereof. The standardization, such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting MAF (DMB MAF), has been ongoing, but a file format for storing a 3D stereoscopic image has not yet been standardized.
According to recent technology for implementing a 3D stereoscopic image, it is possible to reproduce a stereoscopic image by only a portal terminal with a barrier LCD. However, technology for reproducing a 3D stereoscopic image by a general portable terminal or a storage format of a stereoscopic image therefor has never been known.
Meanwhile, when a caption is displayed during reproduction of a 3D stereoscopic image, a user views the caption of a 3D stereoscopic image, which may easily cause eyestrain for the user.